


The Avengers Prompt: tension

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, clint has some concerns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Are you all going insane or have you forgotten what we've been through because of him already?!”Clint has some concerns and tension runs high.





	The Avengers Prompt: tension

**As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension** in the air and it settled into her shoulders.

“No.”

“Clint.”

“Don't 'Clint' me.” Clint's voice was low, the kind of low that signaled trouble and she walked further into the room, trying to figure out what was going on. She noticed the tick near Steve's mouth that signaled he was doing his best to keep sensible and would soon fail.

“Are you _all_ going insane or have you forgotten what we've been through because of him already?!”

Clint's angry glare was directed at Barnes and Natasha could just notice the tiny flinch it caused. Seeing it broke her heart and she stepped next to him, raising an eyebrow at Tony before focusing on Clint.

_Oh, he's really angry._

“What's going on?”

Her voice made Clint blink his eyes, only noticing her now and she saw that his hands were made into fists. His body was rigid, muscles tight and ready to fight and she took a step forward, holding up her hands as the tension in the room shifted.

“Cap here,” Clint spat out and the venom made Natasha's skin crawl. “ Thinks it's a good idea to have a Winter Soldier on our team from now on. Apparently, his information is invaluable.”

“Barton.”

This time Tony spoke up and Natasha couldn't figure out his expression. He'd always been a hard man to read, hiding behind many walls and fail safes. Tony gestured to Barnes, given the man a minuscule smile before his gaze caught Clint's again.

“His information will help us. It already has, you know it has.”

“Yes, once!” Clint's eyes shot fire at Barnes, the tightness in his shoulders was almost a tangible thing. “Just because he helped us _once_ , doesn't mean he will again. He's still messed up, Stark! You said so yourself. Or is that something else we've all forgotten about.”

Now it was Tony's turn to flinch and his eyes found Barnes for a millisecond, something close to guilt in them before he spoke to Clint again, his voice a fraction colder than before.

“That was before T'Challa offered his help.”

“Oh yes, let's all put our faith in a big cat from a third world country.”

“That's enough!” Steve's voice boomed in the room, making them all jump and stare at him. He walked closer to Clint, eyes stormy and face grim and Natasha noticed the backward movement Clint made before realizing he was doing it. Even without his uniform on, Steve was impressive and intimidating and Natasha took another step, almost standing right between the men.

“Guys. I think we all need to calm down here.” She made eye contact with all of them, raising an eyebrow when Clint challenged her.

“Please, don't make me slap some sense into you.” She gave her best smile, holding up a hand and gently touched Clint's arm, giving it a light squeeze.

“I don't trust him.” Clint's eyes stayed on Natasha as she nodded. She couldn't blame him, all Clint had seen from Barnes so far wasn't exactly good. One succeeded mission wouldn't change that but it was stupid not using the man's abilities to help them.

“I.” Barnes started talking and all eyes turned on him, making the man stop and bite his lip. There was a change of expression on Tony's face that made Natasha's heart do a flip but she ignored it, giving an encouraging smile to Barnes to continue.

“I get that you don't trust me. Hell, most day's I don't trust myself.” Barnes shrugged a shoulder and Steve went over to his friend, not touching him but offering support none the less. Barnes gave him a grateful look before meeting Clint's gaze.

“I don't know how much hold HYDRA still has over me. I don't know if I'll ever be completely free of them but I do know that I can help you. I want those bastards gone even more then you do. I'm not a spy.” Barnes' gaze became more determent and he nodded his head in Tony's direction.

“You can ask him. He's done loads of tests on me.”

“What-” Steve called out but Barnes stopped him, shaking his head and patting the man's shoulder.

“I asked him to, Steve. I need to know what's going on with me, you all need to know that. It's not easy but we are making progress. Right?”

Tony nodded to Barnes questions, taking out a Starkpad and projecting some images. It seemed complicated and a bit boring. All those lines and graphs and figures.

“He's not the Soldier anymore, Barton. With T'Challa's help, I've been able to deprogramme the most of what they've done to him. I can understand your concerns but I'm telling you, I trust him.”

Natasha held her breath, seeing the disbelief in Clint's eyes and the look of gratitude in Barnes'. Coming from Tony those words meant a lot and Natasha felt some of the tension slip away as Clint looked between the graphs, Tony, Steve, and Barnes.

“But he-”

“The Winter Soldier did that. Well no, actually HYDRA did that. Not Heavy Metal here.” Tony pointed towards Barnes before closing the Pad and putting it away.

“Give him a chance, Clint. Please.” Steve's puppy eyes were in full force and she nodded when Clint looked in her direction. Barnes had been with them for about 6 months now and a lot had changed in that period. Sure, there were moments of tension and pain between them, caused by a history she didn't want to dwell on too much, but the Barnes they were talking about now was nothing like the Soldier. She actually liked his calm and down to earth way and he was always up for a sparring session with her. He also liked the same icecreams but that wasn't really important now.

“I.” Clint stopped, shaking his head before stepping forward and looking into Barnes' eyes. They all waited, ready to move and break up the fight but it never happened. Barnes just stood still, letting Clint watch him and then Clint held out a hand slowly.

“I still don't trust you,” Clint started, shaking hands with Barnes as the man nodded. “But here's to second chances. Don't mess it up.” He looked at Steve and Tony, both men making clear they'd understood and then Clint turned and left, taking the tension with him.

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never sure under what fandom I have to put stuff like this, so I decided on two of them to be sure. 
> 
> This prompt is a bit of a practice piece/ story idea for me. I've been writing a Tony/Bucky fic for a while now and I think a situation like this could/will come up with it. I think Clint would be a good candidate to mistrust Bucky, so I decided to go with it. It's practice after all, it's allowed to be bad :D


End file.
